


Writers Block Prompts

by nolongeritoinicteenwrites



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongeritoinicteenwrites/pseuds/nolongeritoinicteenwrites
Summary: read it, don't read it. idk i have a lot of time and im working on a novel but i have writer's block so ill just write fanfics while i need to still write to keep up creativity. check out my tumblr too at nolongerironicteenwrites.tumblr.com. were i take requests and repost this work too.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. “Don’t you dare walk away from this!” Kakashi Hatake x Reader Angst

**Author's Note:**

> content warning: character death and typical violence of ninja world. blood description.

You were hanging upside down from a tree, like most teen ninjas would do while trying to master their chakra control. You were breathing evenly and focusing all your energy on your feet until someone called you. You lost the motion and suddenly you're falling. You try desperately to right yourself and braced for impact but the impact never came. You hit, soft. Your eyes were still closed and you heard a quiet little huff of laughter. You cracked one eye open to see what happened. You were greeted by the indifferent expression of Kakashi? 

“Hi?” you asked confused. 

“What were you doing?” he asked, putting you down on your feet. 

You scratched your forehead. 

“I was practicing chakra control.” 

“I can help you with that.” 

“That is out of character for you.” 

He shrugged looking down at you. 

“You would be a liability if you can’t control your chakra. Consider it a favor.” 

You felt yourself blush. Geniuses. They think they know it all and are the end all be all. The smug ways his eyes flicked to you when he placed you down and walked away. You glared at the back of his head whilst he walked away. Kakashi Hatake boiled your blood like you couldn’t explain. It frustrated you. You pulled the kunai out of your pouch and blindly threw it at the tree. There was a low whistle and you looked around to see where the noise came from. You glared up at Genma in the tree. 

“Oh haha. Laugh at me, why don’t you?” you glared at the tree. 

Genma hopped down from the tree and pulled out the kunai from the tree. 

“You’re a solid shot (y/n). Truly you’re not a bad ninja. Don’t let Kakashi, of all people, make you feel bad about yourself. He scared you and you fell. I watched you.” 

You blushed and pinched him. He laughed and pushed you away handing back your kunai. 

“I don’t know anymore who can hit a target blind. You weren’t even looking or had aid like the Uchihas or Hyugas. You just have skill. Just aren’t as skilled with chakra natures, so what? Your hold of a weapon and your genjutsu is too rival and honestly kind of scary.” Genma shrugs. 

You smiled a bit. He was sweet to compliment you. Kakashi heard he wasn’t fully out of earshot, and it shouldn’t have bothered him as much as it did. Why did he suddenly feel so sour? He considered Genma a friend, well not a friend. He didn’t have friends, he had people who he worked well with but not friends. He had no friends and one rival apparently. Not that he even wanted that much. He humored it for the sake of his dad, but even then- why bother? He didn’t see the need for friends himself. 

But there was something about you. He was watching you and Genma talk just upset him. He stomped away out of the forest when he walked straight into a familiar body. He groaned. 

“Guy not now.” 

“Eternal rival, why do you look so-” 

Kakashi glared at him. He couldn’t finish his thought. Guy caught the hint and stopped. He looked concerned for his friend. Kakashi might have felt a little guilt for making the other look so sad. But he didn’t care enough so he kept walking. Guy had a mix of upset, but not surprised at him. Kakashi waved over his shoulder and kept walking. 

You and Genma emerged from the forest and you saw Guy. You waved him over. Genma smirked at him. You three watched as Kakashi disappeared. You kind of deflated and glared at him. 

“Good riddance Kakashi,” you said, clearly upset. 

“They had a run in the forest,” Genma explained to Guy. 

He nodded. 

“Kakashi seems upset too..” 

You glared at them both and said that you didn’t care about him. The three of you walked back into the village. You didn’t need help, especially from Kakashi Hatake. And you made it known, not that he even bothered to show up which shouldn’t have bothered you as much as it did. 

That felt so long ago. What twelve-ish years? You weren’t sure, not that you cared. You would see him every now and again in town. He looked rather indifferent to you most of the time, not that you were looking- nope. Guy would be to differ but you weren’t Guy. You had managed to avoid most interactions with him until one fated day. You were minding your own business working on some papers when someone stepped into your sunlight. You smiled thinking it was Guy but were visibly upset to see Kakashi. 

“What,” you asked. 

“Someone's curt. I figure we could talk.” 

“We’re not friends Kakashi.” 

He sighed and nodded. He moved a little to give you back the sun but he sat down beside you pressing his back against yours. You tensed up against his back. His head hit yours a little and you felt him look up like he was thinking. 

“I- I’m sorry. It doesn’t make good on what I did to you. But I- shouldn’t have done that to you. I hardly knew you and I was a jerk to you for no reason. We never worked together and you’ve grown so much. I-” he started to say. 

You were shocked to say the lease. You relaxed a bit and pressed against him. 

“I was not a friend to you. Or to anyone really and I'm trying to make it right.” 

“I appreciate you being honest with me,” you replied. “What does this make you to me now?” 

“I hope you’d let me be your friend.” 

You found yourself smiling and nodding along to the idea. You sat against one another for a while. Speaking quietly to one another. You learned about the change of heart he’s recently had. You talked about your students and how you enjoyed being a teacher, but sometimes you missed going out. He asked why did you stop and you found it hard to answer. You weren’t really sure why just one day the opportunity presented itself so you took it. He hummed saying he didn’t think he could ever. You weren’t surprised and you made that known. He actually laughed. He knew you were right. You pressed the back of your head against his in solidarity. 

“Let’s go get dinner.” he offered. “My treat to make up for never helping you.” 

He got up and offered you a hand. You took it and allowed him to pull you up to your feet. He kept a hold of your hand taking you to a small restaurant tucked away. You panicked a bit. 

“Don’t worry I’m not going to do anything to you. I just figured we could just- talk maybe? I don’t know I’m not great at this. The only friend I have if you could even consider it as such is Guy.” he explained, rubbing his thumb into his palm. 

You smiled softly and grabbed his hand more to comfort him than anything. 

“Hey, we’re both new to this. The only friend I have is Genma.” 

Kakashi looked surprised. His eyes flickered with something you didn’t catch. He cleared his throat and rubbed his face. 

“You and Genma aren’t together? He’s just a friend?” he asked, more confused than anything. 

You nodded looking back at him, sipping your water. You couldn’t see behind the mask, but he was smiling. He wasn’t sure why he was happy to hear you and Genma were just friends but he was. The two of you shared dinner and conversation. He little by little let you know things while cracking jokes about how terrible he used to be to everyone. Your heart found itself fluttering for him a little. You found yourself wishing you could have gotten him as a friend sooner. 

But after that night everything seemed to make sense. Why he was so guarded, what happened twelve years ago. You two finally understood each other. Which is something you both need. Solace really. More in each other. You two need each other. He would climb into your window and lean on you for support after long missions, and he would take you out for drinks at the end of a long week. Slowly, but surely you fell for him. Not intentionally but still it happened. You figured you tell him since tensions seemed to be picking up in the world. Life was too short to be scared of your feelings. You did it late one night while he was in your house. You were making tea when he snuck into your living room. 

He walked up to you and placed his head onto the nape of your neck breathing.It felt so intimate to you like you two were made for one another. You spun to hug him like normal and he tensed under you. You instantly pulled back and against the counter. You looked at him and he looked more in pain than anything and the words just slipped out your mouth. 

“I think I love you.”

His eyes screamed panic and he backed away. Scared. He just shook his head. 

“No. No, you don’t.” he panicked. “You can’t.” 

He hissed when he caught his shoulder on the wall and yelled in pain. You reached out to him but he just kept backing away. Mumbling to himself that you can’t love him. No one will ever love him. 

“No. Kakashi! Please. Don’t you walk away from this!” You cried into the night leaning out your window trying to grasp him. He just slipped out of your hand and you watched him run off into the moonlight. There were drips of blood on the windowsill. Your heart broke more for him but it caused you to fall more for him. 

You cried. For more reasons than one that night. Tea cold on the counter you sat and cried for hours on the sofa. You never saw him again after that night, breaking your heart more. Okay, that was a lie you saw him, but he actively avoided you. Genma and Guy picked up on taking you out for drinks now. You cried to them about it. They didn’t tell you that they weren’t surprised. They loved you and wanted to keep you safe. 

That was short-lived. You were out with Ganma and Gay on a mission because the village was short-staffed and you caught yourself deep in enemy territory. Your mind was racing. Guy and Genma were in a standoff to get you back. You made your mind as blank as you could. 

“Get out of here!” you yelled, the kunai pressed to your back. 

Guy looked panicked and around. He needed to figure out how to get you and Genma out of there without too much-

_ WHOOSH!  _

A pained yelped pulled his eyes up and to you instantly. It wasn’t you but the guy's partner pinned to the tree behind them. Guy looked around to see when backup got there to just see Kakashi on a branch emotionless. He jumped down and pulled up his headband to reveal his eye. The bandit never wavered and almost like lighting he moved the kunai to your throat and pulled it across your throat, slitting it. Kakashi never stopped running. As you felt the warm liquid run down your front you dropped. Guy and Genma ran to you trying to stop the bleeding. But you knew it was too late. Guy got up to aid Kakashi but he didn’t need it. 

Kakashi ran to you and dropped to his knees to hold you. You were conscious but not responding to him. You finally got to see both of his eyes, and it made you smile. Even if it was a little weak. Guy and Genma gave him space and he held you as you bleed out. He held you close, a single tear running down his face as he rocked you. 

“I love you too. I’m sorry I was too late (y/n).” He ran his hands over his eyes to close them. 

You looked peaceful as he carried you to the village with his flak jacket covering you so no one panicked seeing you as he brought you to the Hokage. You were going down in history for being a hero. 


	2. "I just want to be there for you" Shikamaru x Reader

You were sitting alone, observing the quiet early morning. The dew had freshly set and you found yourself smiling while you sat, legs stretched and crossed in front of you. It’s been forever since you’ve sat alone in silence. Normally you were being surrounded by so much going on at once in your work, so it was nice to have a day to yourself. Which quickly interfered with a hum of sorts. You couldn’t put your finger on the noise nor did you initially see anybody. 

Then there was a quiet hum. You looked around more actively now to try and figure out who was there. You didn’t see anyone. Which was off. Standing up you stretched and started to descend down from the mountain you were laying on when someone actually caught your eye. You had missed him while sitting down. The boy was alone and asleep. You didn’t know him, or at least you didn’t recognize him. You squinted a but before taking your glasses off to clean. He was slightly hidden by a dip in the ground. He had long hair and it was down. You could see a ponytail bump. He was playing with a lighter with his eyes closed. You could hear him sigh from a mile away. He just laid back down. He never even opened his eyes. It intrigued you, but you just kept walking. 

The boy knew you were there but he didn’t say anything. It felt too quiet to say anything about anything. Plus he didn’t want to scare you. He saw how peaceful you looked and he was just going to leave you alone. Plus he wasn’t in a very talkative mood, he rather existed in a quiet space with someone who didn’t force him to be okay when he wasn’t. You were cute, maybe he would see you again. 

Sure enough a few days later, as the sunset, he saw you again. Watching the sunset behind the forest. The sun painted you in a low amber color, not that you saw. Your head was in your knees, hair falling around your shoulders. He quietly walked up to you, sitting a few feet from you. Then he heard you quietly crying. He was surprised to hear someone crying out in the open. He wanted to say something but he wasn’t sure what. 

“Uh, H- Hey. My name is Shikamaru. Are you- are you okay?” he asked looking at you. 

You sighed and whipped your tears. You looked up and he saw your face. Even though you had been crying for who knows how long before he saw you, you looked beautiful which was weird to say, even for him who didn’t know you. You looked up and recognized the hair at first. You put your glasses back on and now you knew who it was the boy from the other day. 

“Oh, I’m (Y/N) hello.” 

You squint and look at him well for the first time. Oh, this was your boss's son. 

“Oh, grace. Your my boss’s son..” you pinched your nose. “I’m so sorry.” 

Shikamaru looked at you and squinted. A look of realization washed over him. He didn’t recognize you at first but then it hit him. You were a few years older than him and you were his father’s new assistant. That’s why your name felt so familiar. He smirked a little. 

“Oh right. I know you now! You’re my dad’s newest assistant. I’m sorry for the ringer my old man is about to put you through.” 

“I actually don't mind it. It’s been insightful.” you smiled. 

“Then why are you crying?” he asked, looking confused. 

“We just met. I doubt you want to know,” you replied, rubbing your eye. 

Shikamaru tilted his head. Why did he care? She was a stranger to him. His dad knew her, not him but yet here he is, trying to console her. It was out of character for him. He would have never cared this much about someone he hardly knew. Then yet, here he was. Sitting at sunset, when he could be at home playing Shogi with his dad. Or spending time with his mom, reading, or learning little skills. He may have complained about how mundane it all is, but he enjoyed it. Never that he would ever actively admit it. But yet here he was, not wanting to leave someone crying. 

“You’re right. Honestly. I don’t know you, but you shouldn’t be this miserable. Especially if it was my dad’s fault.” he moved closer to you. 

You snorted and looked at him. 

“It wasn’t your dad Shikamaru. He actually sent me home early when he saw I couldn’t focus- just some personal life. And I know you’re going to say- don’t let personal life bleed into professional life. I just had a bad morning, my dad is sick and it’s taking a toll on my mom and me. She thinks I should stop working to help out. But work- work keeps me sane and someone needs to help them out.” you explained. 

Shikamaru listened. He watched you out the corner of his eye. You weren’t looking at him, you were looking out over the town. He took in your profile and smiled. He did something completely out of character for him. 

“Want to come over to my house? For dinner maybe play a little shogi with me. I need someone new if my dad’s gonna keep working late.” he asked you. 

You blushed and looked at him. 

“How forward of you.” 

He huffed and looked at you. You flashed him a smile and nodded. 

“I would love to.” 

He stood up and offered you a hand to stand. You accepted it and let yourself be pulled to your feet into the start of a beautiful friendship. Dinner was lovely. His mom was a total sweetheart and understood where you were coming from about being stressed. She knew how hard it must be for you to be a provider. She offered you to stay here whenever you may need to getaway. She had such a soft smile that made you feel welcomed. 

“Do you know how to play shogi?” Shikamaru asked. 

“I’m rusty but I think I can figure it out,” you replied, helping his mom clear the table. 

Yoshino looked at her son. He rolled his eyes and waved her off like it was no big deal. What you didn’t know is that he hardly ever let other people play with him, not people he hardly knew especially not after Azuma’s death. It warmed her heart to see him connected to someone. She hasn’t seen someone like this since Choji. She watched him lead you through the hall as Shikaku walked in. 

“Someone over?” he asked, kissing Yoshino on the head. 

“Yeah. (y/n).” She replied cleaning dishes. 

“Mhm. That’s going to be a good friendship. I feel it.” 

Yoshino smiled and nodded. 

Shikamaru and you played shogi for hours, not that either one of you really noticed. You lost nearly every game but you had fun all the same. His dad eventually knocked on the door frame. 

“I know you two are practically adults, but I think it’s time (y/n) gets home, I need her for work in the morning. Walk her home Shikamaru.” 

He grumbled halfheartedly about how it was a drag. He got up and did it anyway. The two of you left the Nara home late into the night. The two of you made small talk on the way to the small family home you still lived in. 

"I uh we should do this again. I haven’t made new friends since I started working for your dad.” 

Shikamaru huffed but didn’t disagree. He just nodded along and smiled. 

“Be safe!” you called to him as he walked away. 

He smiled to himself as he walked away. He found himself thinking about you as he walked away. You were pretty sure, gorgeous even. But that isn’t what intrigued him about you, you were smart, rivaling smart. You had more drive than he did which made it rivaling but comforting. His cheeks grew hot when he thought about getting to know you better. He groaned and mumbled to himself. 

“How troublesome.” 

It took a few days before the two of you met again. But it wasn’t in the first place you had met, it was walking into Hokage's office. 

“Oh Shikamaru!” you smiled. “Nice to see you.” 

“Good to see you too (Y/N).” he smiled holding the door open for you. 

Tsunade looked over you two. She explained that she needed all the people she could get to intel for the up-and-coming war. You two have to put together a team and go to the sand to converse with the Kazekage about what their plan is. 

The two of you continue to work closely with one another over months to come. Until you stopped coming to work. It concerned his dad. You were making so much progress helping to uncover different Akatsuki locations but that all stopped suddenly. He called his son to his office. Shikamaru walked in casually but Shikaku’s face looked concerned. 

“Your friend hasn’t been to work in a week..” 

“(Y/N)?” he asked. 

Shikaku nodded. Shikamaru nodded as well and backed out of the office. He needed to get out before he ran to where he hoped you were. He was taking a chance by going to the mountain to see if you were there. He hoped you were there, he wasn’t sure why he felt compelled to find you and make sure you were okay. To his relief, you were there but you weren’t okay. It was like the day he first talked to you. He quietly approached you and sat down with his back pressed to you looking at the sky. 

“You don’t have to talk,” he said. 

You took a deep breath, it was wobbly, then you just started to sob again explaining your father has passed. That broke his heart. He moved to hug you against his chest. You were shaking from the ferocity of how you were crying. He pressed you harder against his chest. He let you cry until you were tired and slumped against him. He pressed his head to the back of your neck and then kissed the back of your head. 

“(Y/N), I’m sorry about your father..” 

You hiccuped and nodded. 

“I just want to be there for you. I-” 

You stopped him by hugging him. He froze but accepted your hug. You needed him more than his comfort. He just ran his hand up your back. You both stayed like that forever. He wanted to make things right for you and see you smile again. 

_ Oh gosh.  _ He thinks.  _ I think I might be in love with her _ . 

Well, today isn’t the day to tell you that. He brought you back to his house. He played shogi with you and then on a walk through the Nara forest. He took you to all his favorite places to try and distract you from what was going on. You were grateful. Grateful for the friendship you've made, grateful for the love you’ve grown to have for him, and everything that you’ve been able to have thanks to Shikamaru. You knew you’d fallen for him but today solidified everything for you. At the end of the night, you knew, but today wasn’t the day. Or any time soon for the matter. 

You decided to not tell him. You kept it all to yourself. For as long as you could. Throughout the wartime, because it wasn’t time for feelings. Even after you two kept working together. It was hard for you both, especially considering the loss of his own father. Months after the war, you found him, smoking on the mountain, just like it was when you lost your own father. You sat against his back. He never tensed up, it was almost like he knew you were going to find him. You repeated his actions from that day once he realized, he pushed away from you and pulled you to stand up. He dropped his cigarette and stomped it out. You had a look of shock on your face when he gently took your face in his hands before pressing a kiss to your lips. You gasped and pulled away. He didn’t look surprised, but more understanding. 

“I’m sorry. I just- for so long I have been trying to figure it out.. And I can confirm. I do in fact love you.” 

You blushed and smiled. You took his hands in yours and pulled him to you. You hugged him tight before pulling away and finally kissing him back. He held onto you. He rarely let people in at this intimate a level, but you, you were different. After you guys pulled away he had a lopsided grin. 

“Feelings can be troublesome, but for once. It doesn’t seem to be such a drag if it’s you. I want to let you in and be here for me. I’m going to need you.” 

You smiled tearing up and nodded. 

“Of course. I just want to be there for you.” 

He laughed at his words being used in such a way that made him comforted. He was glad if he had to fall for a friend that it was you. He could see himself living his life with you like he wanted and described. You were just happy he was going to let you in. 


End file.
